coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8253 (8th November 2013)
Plot Jeff tells Hayley Jane died peacefully although she is disturbed to hear that she was doped up on drugs and wasn't herself. Nick charges Todd for the drink and tells him to leave. Todd says he was just a kid when everything with Sarah happened. Faye and Grace throw stones at the motor home and hide from Mary. Hayley feels she should have visited Jane as soon as she came out of hospital and blames Roy for making her stay at home. Mary tells Norris and Emily she's being pestered by kids. Norris decides to catch them in the act. Roy worries he's done irreparable damage to his marriage. Steve decides to enrol in Weatherfield College. Lloyd, Liz and Michelle laugh at him. Julie gets Todd a job in packing at the factory but he refuses it as it's menial. Mary, Norris and Emily catch Grace and Faye graffitiing the motor home. The girls run off in opposite directions. Faye bumps into Owen and says she didn't do anything. Hayley tells Roy she is now more determined to end her own life as she is worried she will think she's still Harold if she goes on drugs. She is frustrated with Roy's continuing refusal to confront the issue. Faye swears to Anna she hasn't been bothering Mary. Anna says she believes her. Steve enrols in a history course for 90 minutes a week, but tells Michelle and Liz it's three hours a week so he can get more time away from them. Owen apologises to Mary for Faye. The incident brings up old feelings for Mary, who was bullied in school. Roy calls Hayley selfish for abusing him for not approving of her suicide. She says she would rather not leave him sooner than she has to but she has no choice. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *Jeff Rayner - Jim Millea Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *Hospice - Waiting room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley takes her frustrations out on Roy, but later insists they have a serious talk; Faye protests her innocence to Anna; Todd is ordered to leave The Bistro by an unforgiving Nick; and Steve enrols at night school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2013 episodes